Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi™ access points. For example, according to current technology, to learn of one or more access points in a region, a computer device transmits a wireless query signal. In response to the wireless signal, any of one or more active WiFi™ network access points in the region will respond with information indicating their identities. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi™ networks are available for use in the region.
After identifying available WiFi™ networks, the computer device can initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi™ networks on a display screen. In such an instance, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi™ networks in which to connect. In certain instances, the user may need to provide an appropriate password to be granted access to the Internet through the selected WiFi™ access point.
It is not uncommon for a business such as a coffee shop, hotel, etc., to provide free access WiFi™ services. Unfortunately, for good reasons, computer users are sometimes suspicious of using open WiFi™ services because it is easy for someone to create a fraudulent wireless access service using a rogue WiFi™ access point cell sites. Instead of connecting to a free WiFi™ service in a respective coffee shop, a user may unknowingly connect to a rogue WiFi™ access point. In such an instance, when a computer user uses the fraudulent wireless access service, unbeknownst to the computer user, a hacker may be listening to communications between the computer user and a corresponding target server. If the hacker is able to eavesdrop and obtain private information such as a bank account of the user and a corresponding password, it may be possible for the hacker thereafter to use the fraudulently obtained personal information to steal money from the computer user's bank account.